


Between One Violinist and Another

by TheArtStudentYouHate



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, busker, impatient john, violin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 06:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6458722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtStudentYouHate/pseuds/TheArtStudentYouHate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John spot a busker on the walk home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between One Violinist and Another

**Author's Note:**

> I must thank Hums-happily for being so kind as to beta this for me. She was a big help and she's really awesome. Also the song the busker plays is really beautiful. Here's a link. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o1dBg__wsuo

John couldn't stand the excited energy between them. They had just finished up with a triple murder. Sherlock had been brilliant, just as John knew he would be and he couldn't wait to get them home. He had plans to absolutely worship Sherlock tonight.  
They walked hand in hand down the street, both rosy cheeked and eyes bright and shiny, eager to get home.  
John was so excited that it wasn't until he nearly fell backwards that he realised that Sherlock had stopped walking. Impatient man he is, he was about to get quite cross until he looked at Sherlock's face.  
Sherlock was entranced. All of his attention was focused across the street, where a busker was playing the violin. John hadn't noticed them in his rush, but now that he was stopped, he could hear that the young woman possessed a lot of talent.  
Sherlock unconsciously parted his lips and tapped his foot to the beat. He didn't notice the very soft, private smile on John's face. He waited for a car to pass before unceremoniously tugging at Sherlock's hand, dragging him across the street.  
“Oh,” Sherlock murmured quietly, slowly coming back to reality. John smiled and gave the small of his back a gentle push, shoving him towards the violinist. The song ended just as Sherlock approached her.  
“You're quite good.”  
“Thank you, Sir.” As she turned her face up to greet him, John could see that she was even younger than he first thought. Fifteen perhaps. She certainly wasn't dressed for the cold. “Do you mind if I...?” Sherlock gestured towards the instrument. She handed it to him wordlessly.  
Sherlock admired the fine wood and the craftsmanship of the instrument before plucking a few of strings. He smiled gently at the sound and handed it back to her.  
“You're cold in that coat,” he said simply. She shrugged.  
“I'll live.”  
“You're not here regularly.”  
“New to this corner, but I might be around more often. See if anyone likes me down here.” She inspected the violin before putting it up on her shoulder. “Any requests?”  
“Don't I have to pay?” He smiled.  
“Up to you.”  
“Play your favourite.” She nodded and began Mendelssohn's Concerto in E Minor.  
Sherlock glanced at John, who smiled and reached into his pocket to pull out a fifty-pound note and dropped it in her case before turning around to walk back to John's side. John reached up and kissed his cheek. Sherlock smiled softly.  
“You are so good and wonderful, Sherlock. May I take you home?” The blush returned to Sherlock's face as he took John's hand. He nodded at the young violinist who smiled quietly at the both of them.  
Hand in hand, they walked to Baker Street as the music followed them home.


End file.
